Conjuration (Oblivion)
Conjuration is a magic skill that governs the summoning of Daedric and undead servants, conjure magical weapons and armor, and repel the undead. Its governing attribute is Intelligence. The Chorrol Mages Guild specializes in Conjuration. Classes and races Classes with Conjuration as a major skill include: *Battlemage *Sorcerer *Mage *Witchhunter Altmer gain a +5 boost to Conjuration at character creation, while Bretons gain a +10 boost, higher than any other race. Spell effects Bound Armor *Bound Boots *Bound Cuirass *Bound Gauntlets *Bound Greaves *Bound Helmet *Bound Shield Bound Weapon *Bound Bow *Bound Dagger *Bound Mace *Bound Sword *Bound War Axe Summon (creature) Purchasable from Athragar in Chorrol : Summon Clannfear : Summon Daedroth : Summon Dremora : Summon Faded Wraith : Summon Flame Atronach : Summon Frost Atronach : Summon Headless Zombie : Summon Skeleton Champion : Summon Skeleton Guardian : Summon Skeleton Hero : Summon Spider Daedra Purchasable from Alberic Litte in Chorrol : Summon Ghost : Summon Scamp : Summon Skeleton : Summon Zombie Purchasable from Borissean in Imperial City's Arcane University : Summon Gloom Wraith : Summon Lich : Summon Xivilai Purchasable from Volanaro in Bruma : Summon Dremora Lord *Note that this spell needs to be bought before the quest "A Plot Revealed" has been started, or it will become unavailable. Purchasable from Vigge the Cautious in Skingrad: : Summon Storm Atronach : Turn Undead Gained from Shivering Isles: : Summon Golden Saint : Summon Dark Seducer : Summon Flesh Atronach : Summon Hunger : Summon Shambles : Summon Replete Shambles Spells *See Conjuration Spells Usefulness Conjured beings Conjured creatures can be soul trapped, providing a way to level Mysticism as well. Atronachs drop the salt respective to their element. For example, Flame Atronachs drop Fire Salts because they deal fire damage. After sustaining three attacks, conjured beings turn hostile toward their summoner. If they attack an innocent, the crime reflects back on the summoner, potentially forcing them to pay fines or do jail time. Race and class Typically, the skill belongs to mage-based classes such as Witchhunter, Sorcerer, Battlemage, and pure mage. Because these mage classes (with the exception of Sorcerer, which does have heavy armor) rely upon Alteration's shield spell or Light Armor to deflect physical blows, conjuration allows the summoning of creatures which can distract foes from attacking the mage, while dealing small amounts of additional damage. Bretons do not racially gain a bonus to Destruction magic, meaning their fire, frost, and shock spells noticeably weaker than those of Dunmer and Altmer mages; their boosts to Conjuration help compensate that weakness. Bound items Lacking Endurance, and by extension, carrying capacity, mages generally do not carry heavy weapons and armor. Weapons and armor summoned by Conjuration magic weight nothing, doing damage and protecting equal to Dremora weapons and armor. One downside is that the Daedric warhammer, the strongest weapon of that set damage-wise, cannot be conjured. Through an exploit, bound items can be kept permanently. Dremora Lord The spell Summon Dremora Lord cannot be learned after the quest "A Plot Revealed" starts, as Volanaro, the only seller of the spell, is dead once the Bruma Mages Guild is entered. Leveling The Conjuration skill levels each time a Conjuration spell is successfully cast. Because simple and low-level spells like Summon Skeleton cost less magicka, casting them repeatedly can help raise the skill. Summoning constructions, then summoning Bound Weapons to attack them is an effective way to level the skill. Mounting a horse dispels conjurations; after dismounting they can be cast again. Books The following books raise the Conjuration skill once, the first time they are read. *Mythic Dawn Commentaries 1 - obtained during "The Path of Dawn" quest. *''The Doors of Oblivion'' *''Liminal Bridges'' *''2920, vol 09 - Hearth Fire'' *''2920, vol 10 - Frostfall'' *''The Warrior's Charge'' Trainers *Arentus Falvius Leveling text Apprentice Through steady practice you have discovered more creatures to summon from the planes of Oblivion. You are now an Apprentice in Conjuration magic and can cast Apprentice level Conjuration spells. Journeyman Through steady practice you have discovered more creatures to summon from the planes of Oblivion. You are now a Journeyman in Conjuration magic and can cast Journeyman level Conjuration spells. Expert Through steady practice you have discovered more creatures to summon from the planes of Oblivion. You are now an Expert in Conjuration magic and can cast Expert level Conjuration spells. Master Through steady practice you have discovered more creatures to summon from the planes of Oblivion. You are now a Master of Conjuration magic and can cast Master level Conjuration spells. Trivia *The reanimate spell is not available for use as a spell, only the Staff of Worms has the ability to cast it. Appearances * * * de:Beschwörung (Oblivion) es:Conjuro (Oblivion) pl:Przyzywanie (Oblivion) ru:Колдовство (Oblivion) Category:Oblivion: Conjuration Category:Oblivion: Skills Category:Oblivion: Magic